For the Love of an Angel
by SilentRemorse
Summary: It's the sixth year at Hogwarts and a new Potion's apprentice is brought to the school. Is there more between this new student and Professor Snape than meets the eye? (Sorry all slash fans, this is a het story...and the first one I've done now that you me
1. Prologue

**Title**: For the Love of an Angel  
**Author**: AngeloftheDesert 

**Disclaimer**: If I owned _Harry Potter_, then the Dursley's would be in Azkaban. Since they're not, I obviously don't own _Harry Potter_. I probably took some influences from _Ah! My Goddess_ (since I've been watching the OAV's nonstop since I got them three days ago), and I don't known that Anime/manga either.  
**Rating**: PG-13 to R  
**Pairing**: SS/OC - main, secondary pairings will come as my muse kicks me.  
**Summary**: It's the sixth year at Hogwarts and a new Potion's apprentice is brought to the school. Is there more between this new student and Professor Snape than meets the eye? (Sorry all slash fans, this is a het story...and the first one I've done now that you mention it)

Prologue

It was a circular room, walls made of cold stone, floor made of the same material, but smooth from years of footsteps. There was a single window high above allowing blue moonlight to illuminate the room, the moonlight dancing over a small pool in the center, the water so smooth that it was almost like a mirror. A small alcove went off from the side of the room, and there sat a long wooden table made with rough planks. The table was draped with a deep red cloth and various objects were aligned on the surface: a small silver dagger, a silver goblet holding nothing but water, a book written in strange symbols, and, most importantly, a small silver brooch with a shimmering emerald in the center.

A form stepped into the room, swathed in black robes with billowed around his frame. The figure stepped over to the alcove, looking at the table with dark eyes as a pale hand ran over the red cloth, fingers coming to rest on the emerald. The hand then moved to open the book, nimble fingers quickly finding the page with the incantation needed to perform the summoning. His dark eyes ran over the symbols, having deciphered them long ago. The figured allowed his hand to drift over to the emerald brooch, this time lifting it from the table and securing it to his robes so it rested over his heart. The brooch seemed to shimmer for a moment after it was secured, sending a shiver to magic through the man's frame. This was it. It was time for the summoning.

The figured moved around the table so he was facing the circular room, dark eyes trained on the pool of water in the center. The moon was reflected in the water's surface, in exactly the right place. Slender fingers lifted the dagger from the table, another pale hand moving over the silver goblet. The man's dark eyes watched the pool of water in the center of the room, his mouth slowly forming the words to the incantation.

"_Power of Earth, might of Fire, thirst of Water, burst of Wind.  
Gather your mighty forces.  
Bring the one I call, by the power of my lifeforce..._"

A single prick of the dagger, blood welling from the pale skin. Slowly, a drop fell away, falling towards the goblet. The drop seemed to stop, suspended in air for a moment, glittering like a crimson jewel, before it struck the surface of the goblet's water. In the center of the pool, ripples had formed, as if the droplet had struck the center. The ripples glowed blue as they ran to the edge of the pool. Around the edge, symbols had begun to appear, glowing with a blue light that mimiced the shine of the moon. As the symbols continued to form around the circular room, a swirl of wind came, ruffling the cloth of the table, pulling like a tornado. The man didn't allow himself to be pulled with the force of the magical wind. He remained firm in his spot, knowing to tread into the room before the actual summoning would cancel the whole spell. A slender arm gathered up the book, dark eyes reading from the text.

"_Forces of Nature, bring forth the one I call.  
By the forces of Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire.  
Summon the Angel.  
Bring her to me!_"

A circle of glowing energy appeared in the center of the pool, the wind growing stronger, at gale force now. The man braced himself against the wind, holding the book against him, dark eyes never leaving the center of the pool. Suddenly, a light erupted from the glowing center and, as the man watched, a form seemed to rise from the water. First a head covered in long hair, slender shoulders rose, followed by a curved body, graceful arms and long legs were the last for emerge. As the light faded, the man got his first look at what he had summoned.

She was a beautiful creature. Hair the color of the reddest rose was gathered at the back of her head in a ponytail that fell down past her waist. Her face was young, looking no older than sixteen, maybe seventeen, dark eyelashes resting against pale cheeks. The girl's forehead was adorned with a slender diamond, two small circles at the sides, circles of the same blue as the diamond adorned her cheeks, just below her closed eyes. Her slender frame was clothed in strange robes: green cloth decorated with silver along the hem gathered around her shoulders into a brooch similar to the one the man held, the rest forming the back of her dress, a white, ruffled garment could be seen under the outer robes, and serrated sleeves created almost a white cape behind her. But the feature that drew the man's eyes beyond the girl's inital appearence was a pair of large, white feather wings that arched gracefully from he girl's back, shimmering in the blue light.

But the man couldn't stare for long. He set the book down on the table and, taking up the goblet and dagger, he stepped towards the girl. As he broke through the wall of wind, there was a sudden calm in the room. The man stepped over to the floating girl, finding that when he set a foot onto the surface of the pool that it was solid. Gently he lifted the hand holding the dagger to the girl. As if she were on a string, the girl raised her hand, allowing the man to prick her finger with the dagger. Blood the color of sapphire-tainted silver welled from the cut. The same as the man had before, a drop of the substance fell away from the cut, held suspended for a moment before it struck the surface of the water.

"_Drink, Angel, and be one with your Holder_."

The girl, looking as though she were sleepwalking, took the goblet from the man's hand, raising the cup to her lips and drinking of their mingled blood. She then returned the goblet, now half-full, to the man, who drank the remainder. The binding ritual was almost complete.

Suddenly, a burst of blue light came from the girl's chest, striking the man in his own. A sudden still of shock, dark eyes widening as he felt another conciousness in his mind, gentle, like a breeze. As he watched, the girl's eyes opened, allowing ebony to meet a startling sapphire. Slowly, the girl smiled at the man, a gentle, caring smile, before her mouth formed a soft word.

"Master..."

To Be Continued!  
**Author's Note**: Yes, Belldandy was a heavy influence for the girl's character, and will continue to be throughout the story. Other characters of the girl's race will be introduced as the story progresses. Until then, enjoy!


	2. Chapter One

**Title**: For the Love of an Angel  
**Author**: AngeloftheDesert 

**Disclaimer**: If I owned _Harry Potter_, then Harry would have an all-out snog session with Draco. I probably took some influences from _Ah! My Goddess_ (since I've been watching the OAV's nonstop since I got them three days ago), and I don't known that Anime/manga either.  
**Rating**: PG-13 to R  
**Pairing**: SS/OC - main, secondary pairings will come as my muse kicks me.  
**Summary**: It's the sixth year at Hogwarts and a new Potion's apprentice is brought to the school. Is there more between this new student and Professor Snape than meets the eye? (Sorry all slash fans, this is a het story...and the first one I've done now that you mention it)

**Note**: Since J.K. Rowling never actually said what sex Blaise Zabini is, I'm just gonna say Blaise is a guy.

Chapter One

"Who's that girl sitting next to Professor Snape?" Ron Weasley whispered to Harry Potter while the two sat in the Great Hall.

It was the start-of-term banquet, the beginning of another year at Hogwarts. The Great Hall was lit merrily with it's normal floating candles, the ceiling above them showing a remarkably clear sky, thousands of tiny stars twinkling down on the inhabitants of the school. Sparkling crystal and shimmering gold lined the four tables, all empty of food, awaiting the word of the Headmaster before filling. Older students were anxiously whispering, all waiting for the Sorting ceremony to begin, all wanting to see how many new additions each House would obtain by the end of the banquet.

None of this was a surprise for Harry, who had grown accustomed to the activities of the banquet in his now six years at Hogwarts. He was used to the whispers, the ghosts floating around the Hall, talking to students, the utterly magical feeling of the entire event. What surprised him was the strange new girl sitting at the staff table next to Professor Snape. What surprised him even more was the fact that he was being rather civil towards the girl, and that she was being friendly towards him. Usually, Professor Snape rarely talked to anybody on the staff, let alone a girl who looked young enough to be a student.

She was a rather pretty girl, looking no older that sixteen. Her hair was red, a deep, rich red, missing the orange highlights that the Weasley clan favored. The hair was swept back into a ponytail accented by a rich blue ribbon. The girl's face was smooth, cherubic almost, with a gentle smile that went all the way to her sapphire-blue eyes. Her figure was dressed in robes that matched the ribbon in color, fitting her torso and waist before flaring out slightly over slender hips, sweeping to the floor, the top cut to expose her small shoulders. The robes were accented with silver, which was also the color of the girl's moderate jewelry: hoop earrings adorned with different charms, silver bracelets around her slender wrists, and, strangely, a collar around her neck adorned with charms. Her face lit up with an almost heavenly glow as she smiled at the Professor before laughing lightly at something he had probably just told her.

"I...I don't know," Harry replied to Ron's question, staring at the girl. It was hard not to. Harry took a moment to look around the Great Hall and noticed that the girl had also caught the attention of most of the Hall. A glance over at the Slytherin table showed Draco Malfoy whispering to Blaise Zabini, both boys watching the girl was interest. He was about to whisper this fact to Ron when the doors swung open, permitting the first years to enter the Great Hall, lead by Professor McGonagall, silencing the excited whispers rippling throughout the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall placed a stool on the raised platform that also held the staff table, covering the surface with an old, dirty, patched wizard's hat. The first years, along with the other students in the Great Hall, watched the hat with interest. Suddenly, the large rip near the brim opened like a mouth, a clear voice, though ragged with age, resounded through the Hall:

"_Lads and ladies, listen to me,  
And I will reveal which House you shall be.  
Will you be Hufflepuff?  
Being loyal through the tests?  
Or will you be Ravenclaw?  
Smartest of the best?  
Brave Gryffindor,  
Is where you might be,  
Or ambitious Slytherin,  
Might fit you to a "T.  
Fit me on your head, I don't bite,  
I shall bring your inner-most virtues Into the light.  
Come lads and ladies,  
Try me on for size.  
And I shall show you,  
Which House is your prize!_"

When the song ended, the Great Hall erupted into applause, the Hat making almost a bow before it was lifted from the chair by Professor McGonagall, who held a long scroll in her other hand.

"Abernathy, Zeke." A young boy with dark hair stepped up onto the raised platform, taking a seat on the stool. Professor McGonagall set the Hat onto the boy's head, covering all of his face save his chin. The Hat took a moment, muttering to the boy, before he bellowed throughout the Hall:

"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table erupted into applause, cheering for their new Housemate as Zeke Abernathy took his seat next to the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang.

Professor McGonagall continued to call names, each student getting Sorted into their Houses. Ravenclaw had five more additions, Hufflepuff had six, while Gryffindor got eight and Slytherin, four. Once the Sorting was over, McGonagall lifted the Hat from the stool and carried both from the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the school, stood at the staff table, calling all attention to him.

"Well, now that we've welcomed our new students-" Professor Dumbledore began, but was interrupted when the doors opened again. Harry turned to look and saw a young woman walk through the doors. She looked no older than twenty, sleek blonde hair falling down past her curvy waist. Her skin was a deep tan color, setting off the hair even more, and her eyes were a pale, silvery-blue. The woman's figure was clothed in, to Harry's surprise, Muggle clothes: a pair of black pants clung to the woman's hips, thighs, and legs, ending in a pair of knee-high black leather boots, a white shirt clung to her bodice, cut to expose her shoulders and long arms. The woman smiled in an apologetic manner as she approached the Head Table.

"Ah, welcome, I was wondering when you were going to come," Professor Dumbledore smiled to the woman, he then lifted his head to the students, "Students, I'd like you all to welcome Mrs. Claudia Bronte, she will be taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts this term." Harry darted a look at the Slytherin table and saw that Draco had become overly-pale, his mouth gaping at the woman. "Now, with that done and said, I have a few words: _Tuck in_!"

The plates magically filled with every kind of food imaginable. While Harry loaded up his plate, he watched as the new teacher slipped into the staff table, taking a seat next to the strange new girl sitting with Snape. As he watched, Professor Bronte leaned over and whispered to the girl, who smiled and replied, before shooting Snape a glare, which the Potion's Master returned. It was obvious that the two knew each other...and that they didn't like each other.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Harry asked as he, Ron, and Hermione Granger walked up towards the Gryffindor Common Room after the banquet had been dismissed, "Malfoy looked like he had swallowed a toad, and then Snape and Bronte were glaring at each other. Think they know her?"

"It's a possibility," Hermione replied, "I've heard of her. She's the wife of Lucas Bronte, a French wizard who defeated the Dark Lord Demetrius when he tried to take over France twenty years ago. He's most known for his studies on werewolves and is the only person known to interact with a transformed werewolf without being bitten. It's rumored that he knows Black Magic, but he's never shown the ability to use it."

"But how could Snape and Malfoy possibly know her if she lives in France?" Ron asked as they climbed up a winding staircase, being sure to hop over the trick step halfway up, "I mean, she's apparently not as well-known as her husband-"

"On the contrary," Hermione interrupted Ron, "Claudia Bronte is well-known as a Japanese sorceress. She is a master of kanji magic. And as for how Malfoy knows her, isn't it obvious by her looks?" When she got confused looks from Ron and Harry, she let out an exhasperated sigh, "Claudia Bronte's maiden name is _Malfoy_."

"Malfoy?!" Ron yelped, then groaned and rolled his eyes, "Bloody hell, just what we need, another Malfoy roaming around the castle. Who's to say she's not as bad as Draco?"

"But she's not," Hermione replied, "She was disowned just before she married Lucas. Her name wouldn't even show up in the Malfoy family history. Apparently, she wasn't becoming of a Malfoy. Snape must know her through Lucius, since she is his half-sister."

"So Professor Bronte is Lucius' half-sister?" Harry asked, looking curiously at Hermione.

"Of course, she's only half English, then she's half Japanese," Hermione stated, "I read in an old Daily Prophet clipping I found in the library. Apparently, Lucius' father had quite the scandal when he had an affair with a Japanese woman, thus adding Professor Bronte to his line. The rumors were that Professor Bronte's mother was a Japanese magical creature known as a Tenshi."

"I still think having another Malfoy around is gonna be bad," Ron grumbled as they stepped into the Common Room, "She might be just as arrogant and self-centered as any other Malfoy."

"I don't know," Harry muttered, "She might just be alright..."

**To Be Continued  
Author's Note**: AAAAAHHHH! It's a _Mary Sue_! Yes, I am horrible for writing one in there, but it was so tempting that I couldn't resist. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!


	3. Chapter Two

**Title**: For the Love of an Angel  
**Author**: AngeloftheDesert 

Disclaimer: If I owned _Harry Potter_, then Bill would have won _Witch Weekly's_ Most Charming Smile (growls Sexy Weasley). I probably took some influences from _Ah! My Goddess_ (since I've been watching the OAV's nonstop since I got them three days ago), and I don't known that Anime/manga either.  
**Rating**: PG-13 to R  
**Pairing**: SS/OC - main, secondary pairings will come as my muse kicks me.  
**Summary**: It's the sixth year at Hogwarts and a new Potion's apprentice is brought to the school. Is there more between this new student and Professor Snape than meets the eye? (Sorry all slash fans, this is a het story...and the first one I've done now that you mention it)

Chapter Two

The sixth year Gryffindors didn't have Defence Against the Dark Arts until three days after the start of the term...the class shared with the Slytherins. Of course, most of the Gryffindors had heard rumors about Professor Bronte's relationship to the Malfoy's, and immediately expected her to favor the Slytherin population of the class. As they filed into the classroom the morning of their first DADA class, they were whispering anxiously to one another, wondering what this new teacher was going to be like.

Harry sat down with Ron and Hermione, taking their seats at the back of the class. Harry could hear the whispers of his classmates, and cast an anxious look at Ron. With him being Draco Malfoy's arch-rival, anybody who was related to Draco would surely look to make Harry's life a living hell. Harry fully expected this new teacher to be no better than Snape.

"Okay, class get to your seats," came a voice from the front of the room. Harry looked and felt his mouth drop, his eyes widening behind his glasses, barely picking up the gasps from the other students as they looked at their teacher.

Professor Bronte had surely made an entrance...by floating through the chalkboard! And as she made her way around her desk, the students in the front notice that their new teacher's feet were a few inches off the floor. The only other professor who floated like that was Professor Binns, but that was because he was a ghost! Seeing the astonished looks on the students faces, Professor Bronte chuckled softly.

"Well, now that I have your attention, let's lay down a few ground rules," she smiled, clapping her hands together, "First off, there will be no hexing in this classroom unless we happen to be covering that hex in the lesson. If I see you hexing someone, you will be dismissed from this class and you can learn defence the hard way. Secondly, I'm not a big supporter of this silly House rivalry that seems to be going on between Slytherin and Gryffindor, so expect me to partner you with someone from the other House." At this, the entire class groaned, protesting, "It isn't going to be so bad. When I went to school here, I was in Slytherin, and some of my best friends were Gryffindors.

"Finally, don't call me 'Professor Bronte', makes me feel old, and if I ever hear of anybody calling me 'Malfoy', I will personally hex your tongue out of your mouth, got it?" the class nodded, "Just 'Claudia' will do. Draco, do you have a problem?" It was then that Harry noticed Draco whispering to Crabbe, obviously talking about the new teacher.

"Why would I have a problem...Claudia?" Draco asked, almost smirking at the woman. Claudia arched an eyebrow at him before leaning against her desk, looking down at her nails with an uninterested look on her face.

"Oh, I don't know, could be my imagination," Claudia shrugged before she lifted her head an smirked at Draco, "But it looked like to me you had a problem listening to me. Could be due to the over-whelming amout of cotton in your ears."

Draco suddenly jerked slightly, his eyes screwing shut. He raised a hand and rubbed his ear, scratching at it with a finger, before he finally pulled a piece of cotton out of his ear. Draco's mouth dropped as he looked at it, then fit Claudia with a deadly glare. The rest of the students stared at Draco before their eyes shifted to Claudia, then back to Draco. They were speechless. Somehow, Claudia had managed to transfer cotton directly into Draco's ears without so much as a wave of a wand or an incantation.

"I will not stand to be insulted and humiliated by a _half-breed_!" Draco cried, standing up so quickly that his chair fell backwards, landing with a loud smack! on the stone floor, "When I tell my father about this-!" Draco almost fell back as Claudia seemed to appear in front of him, floating a few feet off the floor, her body bent at the waist so she could look Draco in the eye.

"You tell your daddy," Claudia growled, pale eyes narrowed on Draco's face, "That I, for one, am _not_ going to take your smart mouth. Also, if he feels inclined to complain about the way I teach my class, then tell him to go ahead. I guarantee that you are not going to get me sacked like you and that digusting worm Professor Snape did Professor Lupin. Also, while you're telling daddy all this, you can also include that you have detention...a week's worth..." Claudia then smirked, "Which will definately cut into your Quidditch practice, won't it?" Draco paled, and opened his mouth to say something, but one threatening look from Claudia and it snapped shut again. "Now...sit down before I throw you out." Draco slowly sunk down into his seat.

"Now, to begin the school year, we will have several tests," at this announcement, the class groaned, "Oh, pipe down. I'm testing you to see how much you know. I know your past few teachers have been...less than competent...in teaching defense, so, this week I'll give you a written exam, and next week will be the practical exam. I'll be testing your knowledge of various curses, as well as the theory of defense. First off," she smiled in Harry's direction, "Mr. Potter, will you come here please?" Harry blinked slightly and nodded, standing and walking to the front of the classroom.

"Now, Mr. Potter, could you please show the class how to do a corporeal Patronus?" Claudia asked, smiling down at Harry, "We're gonna be covering them this year, and I want to show the class how they're done." Harry nodded with a grin as Claudia stepped back, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry called, summoning the silver stag from the tip of his wand. He smiled at the applause from Claudia, and the exclaimations of surprise from those who had yet to see his Patronus. He allowed the silver stag to make a lazy circle around the room before it dissolved. Claudia smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Now that's how you do a Patronus," Claudia grinned, then looked around at the other members of the class, "I know some of you learned Patronus' last year through your club-" Harry blinked, how did she know about D.A.?-"and I hope you'll help the other students learn how to do them, as well. Once we get them down, I'll get a boggart to act as a dementor so you can learn how to concentrate and repel them, got it?" The class nodded, "Okay...well...we don't have enough time to take the exam, so how about we try again next class? Be prepared for the exam, it'll cover everything you're supposed to have learned by now. You're dismissed. Draco, stay behind to know where you're going to be serving detention."

There was a great scrape of chairs as the class rose, all excitedly talking about both the upcoming exam and Claudia's attitude towards Draco. Apparently, their suspicions about Claudia being partial to Slytherins was wrong. Harry couldn't help but laugh as he remembered Draco pulling a wad of cotton from his ear, along with the way Claudia had handled his mouth. This was going to be a good year.

To Be Continued.  
**Author's Note**: giggles I had the best time doing this chapter! I love Claudia's character!


	4. Chapter Three

**Title:** For the Love of an Angel  
**Author:** AngeloftheDesert 

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Harry Potter_, then Severus Snape would be a sex symbol, not Gilderoy Lockhart. I probably took some influences from _Ah! My Goddess_, and I don't known that Anime/manga either.  
**Rating:** PG-13 to R  
**Pairing:** SS/OC - main, secondary pairings will come as my muse kicks me.  
**Summary:** It's the sixth year at Hogwarts and a new Potion's apprentice is brought to the school. Is there more between this new student and Professor Snape than meets the eye?

Chapter Three

The buzz followed them all the way down to Potions. Harry couldn't help but cringe as he remembered that they had Double Potions...also with the Slytherins. But something else caught his attention as the voices died down. It was a soft voice coming from the Potions classroom, singing softly from behind the closed door. Harry couldn't make out the words, and he went to press his ear against the door when it suddenly opened, causing Harry to come face-to-face with the red-haired girl he had seen sitting with Snape in the Great Hall. The girl's blue eyes blinked for a moment before her face split into a kind smile.

"Konnichiwa," the girl smiled, her voice sounding like an angel's. She stepped back from the door, allowing it to open further, "Snape-sempai has asked that you all take your seats and remain quiet." The class filed into the Potions room, watching as the girl stepped away from the flow of students and continued setting up the cauldrons. She was wearing pretty, pale rose-colored robes cut to end just below her knee, black slip-on shoes barely making a sound as she went about her work, her ponytail accented by rose-colored beads. The students watched as she slipped easily around the classroom, setting up the ingredients that they would be using today.

"Who do you think she is?" Hermione hissed at Harry as they slid into their seats towards the back of the room. This was the only class which Hermione volunteered to sit in the back for, the others she was adamant to get good, front-row seats. Harry shrugged slightly and continued to watch as the girl walked around the room, making sure that everybody was set up.

Harry was watching the girl so closely that he jumped when Snape made his usual banging entrance into the classroom, glaring at all of them, but Harry in particular. Snape had been livid when Harry had made an "Outstanding" on his Potions' O.W.L.s, therefore allowing Harry to take the N.E.W.T. class. While Harry had been hoping that he'd be able to ditch Potions after fifth year, he knew he needed a good N.E.W.T. in order to become an Auror, which was the career he dreamed about. The only good thing about the class was that, while Malfoy had managed to make it, Crabbe and Goyle had gotten the lowest grade possible for their O.W.L.s, so Malfoy no longer had his bodyguards in the class anymore.

"Kimi," Snape called the girl's attention, motioning for her to join him at the head of the classroom, he then turned the girl towards the class and introduced her, "Class, this is my new assistant, Kimi Miyazaki. You will respect her in the same degree you respect me, any disrespect towards her will earn you a weeks worth of detention, and further punishment as I see fit." There was a definate threat in his voice, but Harry also picked up a degree of protectiveness over the girl. Snape then turned back to Kimi, "Kimi, you may take your seat."

"Hai!" Kimi smiled, lifting herself off the floor and floating over to a desk next to Snape's. There was an audible gasp as she did this, for she didn't have a wand and didn't cast a levitation charm on herself. Those who didn't have sixth year DADA were even more shocked by the display. Snape huffed slightly, rolling his eyes at the gaping class, before he turned to Kimi, who was already sitting in her desk.

"Kimi, would you refrane from using your powers in the classroom?" Snape arched an eyebrow at Kimi, who blushed a pretty rose color and nodded, looking throughly embarassed.

"Gomen-nasai..." Kimi whispered, looking down at her hands clasped on the desktop. Snape looked at the girl for a moment, then returned his attention to the rest of the class, giving them a dark glare.

"Well, it seems more of you dunderheads made it to my N.E.W.T. class than I expected," Snape levelled a dark, piercing glare on Harry before he spoke again, "And you will now discover that the past five years have been...as Muggles say...'a walk in the to the next two. These next two years will prepare you for your N.E.W.T. examination. First off, we will me learning to make the Draught of Living Death. Your instructions-" he waved his wand at the blackboard, the instructions for making the potion appearing on the blackboard "-follow them exactly or else your Draught of Living Death will become a real death. We will be testing them once they are ready. Begin!"

"Where do you think she's from?" Harry asked Hermione as they ground their asphodel roots for the potion. The class was busy with their work, but each pair was whispering to each other, no doubt talking about Snape's new assistant, "When she greeted us, she said something I didn't quite understand..."

"She's Japanese," Hermione replied as she pinched the powdered asphodel roots into her cauldron, watching as the liquid turned a pleasing shade of periwinkle, "I read a book on Japanese magical creatures a few years ago, that's how I suspected Claudia was at least part Tenshi."

"What is a Tenshi?" Harry arched an eyebrow at Hermione, carefully measuring newt saliva before adding it to the mixture. The lovely periwinkle color slowly faded into a blood red.

"A Tenshi is an amazingly-powerful Japanese magical creature," Hermione told him as they allowed their potion to simmer, "'Tenshi' is Japanese for 'angel', which is what they closely resemble. They are supposed to have amazing magical powers, but they have one flaw: their Heart Stone."

"Heart Stone?" By now, Harry could see Malfoy straining to hear the conversation from his cauldron in front of them.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "When a person discovers a Tenshi's Heart Stone, they can perform a binding spell and bind themselves to the Tenshi. The person bound to the Heart Stone is called the Tenshi's Holder and can command the Tenshi to do almost anything they want. I'm thinking that Kimi is a Tenshi and Snape is her Holder, since she showed up all of a sudden and seems to be very obedient to Snape."

"Poor girl..." Harry muttered, pouring the wormwood into the mixture, the blood red turning into a smoky blue color. Snape then instructed them to leave the cauldrons simmering, which they would need to until the next full moon, which was two weeks away, at which they would add the last ingredients. The students packed up their ingredients and began filing through the door. Harry cast a look over his shoulder and saw Kimi and Snape floating the simmering cauldrons into a cabinet. He felt sorry for Kimi, having to obey Snape's every command, he didn't know if he'd be able to live like that.

To Be Continued.  
**Author's Note:** Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to DarkNevilKitty for the review!


End file.
